


New Year

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Garnet is a firework, Gen, everyone else is there they just have no dialogue, happy new year, please laugh its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Kudos: 11





	New Year

Steven meticulously watched the cookie cat alarm clock set on the ledge of the balcony. Beside him, the gems, Connie and Greg all watched as it struck 12:00 AM, officially declaring the New Year. Steven leaped from his spot, smiling from ear to ear, and leaning backwards to alert Garnet.

“Do it now, Garnet!” He shouted. Garnet proceeded to throw him a thumbs up, nodding and bending her legs. She bolted into the sky as soon as she was given the ok, leaving a trail of smoke behind her. 

In the distance, the square-headed gem combusted like a firework, sending patterns of lights into the sky. Oo’s and aw’s were spoken among the group as they watched the blues and purples. 

Steven hopped down the stairs, chasing after the trail and onto a further part of the beach. He picked up what looked like a box, turning it around and revealing Garnet’s disembodied head covered in sand. He dusted some of it off her face. 

Blankly, she said, “Never again.”


End file.
